I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to string sets of series connected decorative incandescent lamps particularly adaptable to Christmas tree lighting. More particularly the invention relates to a string set wherein one or more of the individual lamps are replaced by a small electric motor plugged into the lamp receptacle and utilized to rotate Christmas tree ornaments or like devices.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has been well known heretofore to provide strings of miniature decorative incandescent lamps which comprises a large number of miniature sockets, each of which have a miniature lamp press-fitted therein. This type of arrangement enabled both the sockets and the lamps to be of very simple design and of small size and low cost. The prior art is replete with patents describing string-sets of miniature lamps which are electrically series connected, and such does not need to be further elucidated upon at this point.
However, a failing of the lamp sets of the prior art is that there is no provision to incorporate devices integral with the lamp string-sets which will rotate Christmas tree ornaments that may be attached to such devices. Of course there are decorative lamps which possibly may act as ornaments, but these lamps are not a rotating ornament. There are electric motors on the market that could be used for the purpose presented herein, but they would not be practical because they are very bulky and use considerable energy. Further, there is one type of ornament for use with lamp string-sets currently on the market which uses a mechanism that rotates an internal ornament, however, it is quite expensive and utilizes a complex electronic mechanism that relegates the ornament to a very limited market.